


No Place Like Home

by Winterlilith



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlilith/pseuds/Winterlilith
Summary: One-Shot.While Kyouko Sakura works at her first job. Mami Tomoe has  a visit from Homura Akemi an old flame. The two catch up only to end up having old feelings resurface. After a kiss between the two Mami can't help but blame herself. She tells Kyouko one night because the guilt is eating at her and also because Kyouko is worried about her distant behavior. When Kyouko finds out she leaves Mami for a while.





	

It was raining out. Dark skies covered the town like a gloomy shadow. And the rain was heavy with no signs of stopping. Anyone caught out in this weather was likely risking their clothes to be wet before they reached their destinations. And those lucky enough to stay inside their homes and have shelters could find this weather cozy enough. To keep warm and find a good book or television show to watch. Or even lucky ones, have someone to share the cuddle weather with. But for Mami today she wasn't so lucky. The weather wasn't all that surprising to her with how the mood of how the past few days had been going. Sitting there on her sofa with a warm cup of tea in her hands she stared blankly at the front door off in her thoughts. Her mind set on the events from previously. Her mind replying things trying to find a point where she could of done or said something different. And each scenario only left more of a sour taste in her mouth even though her tea was quiet sweet. There had to have been something she could of done. Said. A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she glanced at her tea for a brief moment. Her golden eyes reflecting in the light brown water. The sadness in her eyes looking back at her. She bit her lower lip suppressing another urge to cry but sadly she felt her tear ducts had dried up from the last few nights to herself. 

Quickly setting the cup down on the coffee table in front of her Mami leaned back against the couch counting slowly to herself. One. Two. Three. Fou-  
The sound of the front door handle jiggling snapped her out of her counting. She wasn't expecting anyone to come over. Not in this weather.  
Getting up slowly she only made a few steps before the door opened.  
The door had been locked but Mami knew besides her there was only one other person who had a key. The very person she feared wouldn’t come back yet at the same time dreaded she would.  
Slopping foot steps into the apartment and a gruff noise. And Mami knew Kyouko was here.

Mami stood in silence as the red head swayed a little standing in the door way before attempting to shut the door behind her. Mami took a few steps towards the small hallway that connected the front door into the main living room. Mami's mind started to race in thinking. Questions and if they would be answered. She wanted to at least run to the red head and hug her. But fear if she stepped to close Kyouko would walk out the door again. And not come back.  
“Welcome Home.” Mami said quietly enough for the two to hear. Kyouko took a step forward making the welcome mat start to soak up the water dripping off her. Mami couldn’t see her face but she could tell that unpleasant frown was on her face. Kyouko said nothing and proceeded to try and pull her soaked jacket off having a hard time with it.  
“L-let me help...”Mami said cautiously taking small steps closer to her. Kyouko made no move to move away as Mami hesitated, taking her hands from the zipper to better help her. Surprise flashed on her face now that she was so close to Kyouko that she could smell the hints of alcohol.  
A twinge of guilt struck Mami's heart. She had been drinking. And noticing her hands were ice cold she must have been out for a long while doing so. Mami quickly unzipped Kyouko's jacket before pulling it slowly off her shoulders. Standing there with the heavy jacket. Mami looked Kyouko up and down looking for signs the red head hadn’t done anything else to herself. “Thanks...”came a harsh response.  
At least she was using her manners. “Your welcome..”Mami said taking the jacket towards the laundry room. Kyouko watched her disappear a bit knowing she would be back with towels and warm clothes but she didn't feel like doing such a thing standing here at the door. Stripping down to just her bra and underwear Kyouko tossed her wet clothes with a slap on the floor kicking her boots off leaving puddles on the floor to be dealt with later. She headed for the kitchen not caring if Mami saw her or not.  
It wasn't like she hadn't before. Opening the fridge Kyouko scanned it for something to eat. Not finding anything quick enough she shut the door rather hard before reaching up into a cupboard looking for a bag of chips.  
Mami returned glancing at the red head shortly before going over picking up the rest of her clothes trying to clean up the water as best she could. Usually she would tell her to not leave such a mess but with...how they are right now. It would be best she keep silent. Making a second trip to the laundry room and back Mami handed Kyouko a towel who was now sitting on the couch eating a bag a chips like she hadn’t ate all day.  
“I...have dinner I can warm up..”Mami mentioned. Kyouko glanced at her. “Not hungry...”she said.  
Mami wanted to smack her over the head for that remark. But she needed to play things with the intent to keep Kyouko here and not make her leave again. “Alright..”Mami said simply and sat down on the couch a seat away from the red head.

A few minutes of silence and Kyouko munching loudly finally brought Mami courage to talk about it.  
“I'm sorry...” Mami said keeping her eyes on the floor. Kyouko's loud munching stopped.  
“I hate that word...” Kyouko said darkly. Mami hesitated a bit. “What word then should I use?” she asked. Kyouko licked her fingers of the chip residue. “How the hell should I know..”Kyouko snapped.  
“Could you at least give me a chance to redeem myself?” Mami said hurt in her voice.  
Kyouko growled a bit. “You wouldn’t have to in the first place had you not...” she trailed off not wanting to speak it.

Mami grew quiet. It was her fault.  
“I hate you right now..” Kyouko said after a while. Mami nodded a little. “I hate you for doing that I hate you for thinking all that I hate it hate it hate it...”Kyouko said gritting her teeth looking away.  
Mami could feel tears in her eyes she quickly tried to wipe them away.  
“I hate it and….yet...”Kyouko looked at Mami and reached over gently taking her chin and making the blonde look at her. “Yet I can't stay mad at you right now cause all I want to do is hold you and not let you go.” Kyouko said looking Mami in the eyes searching for those warm feelings that showed when they looked at each other.

Mami choked back a sob looking at Kyouko not finding anger on her face but rather pain.  
“Tell me we aren't over...”Kyouko asked. “Cause I'm not ready to lose you when I love you too much.”  
Mami quietly scooted over crawling up into Kyouko's lap before hugging her tightly like a drowning man holding on to a piece of wood at sea. Another sob and Mami finally let her tears fall freely. 

Kyouko wrapped her arms around Mami rubbing her back slowly while she cried. Even though her heart was heavy with hurt Kyouko wasn't shedding a tear. Whether it was her willing herself to be strong for this situation or rather not show to Mami how weak she felt at the moment. It didn't matter cause all that mattered right now was Mami. Mami in her arms. Mami close to her. Mami. Mami. That's all Kyouko needed right now. Because she loved her.

After a few minutes Mami settled down wiping her tears on her shirt sleeve. When she was done she cupped Kyouko's face looking at her searching for something. “Forgive me Kyouko….I didn't mean to ….”Mami paused for a moment taking a deep breath. “I didn't mean for that to happen with…..Homura..” Mami said quietly. 

“I know...”Kyouko said simply. Mami smiled a bit. “How are you so strong through all this...” Mami asked noticing Kyouko had not shed a tear. “I'm not..” Kyouko said letting out a sigh slowly closing her eyes before looking at Mami. “I'm not strong...not all the time. But I need to be for others. When they can't be.” she said. Mami shook her head. “If I was crying like you are now I wouldn’t be able to talk to you ya'know.” Kyouko said glancing off a hint of a blush on her cheeks. Mami smiled a little rubbing her thumb against Kyouko's cheek.  
“I forgive you….ya'know. At least...for now.”Kyouko mumbled.  
“I don't expect you to forgive me right away.”Mami said. “I know..”Kyouko said looking at her. 

Mami shifted a bit before resting her head against Kyouko's shoulder. Kyouko continued to rub Mami's back. She didn't feel like making a whole statement on how Homura and Mami had kissed while Kyouko was away and how angry she was at Homura more than Mami because of history. It was more or less Kyouko thought Homura would abide by her chance was over and if things ever changed she could try again. But stepping in on Kyouko was something that she didn't take lightly towards anyone. Because she had respect for people. Whether it was turned for the worse or not she still kept to that.

But the point now was comforting Mami. It had took her courage to say what had happened instead of keeping it to herself to be found out later. And not only had she done that but after the first few days had been so hard on herself that Kyouko had to leave in order not to get angry at the self loathe coming from her.  
A bottle of wine later and Kyouko had downed all the ill will she had towards the situation. However the pain still bothered her from time to time and the thought of it made her stomach turn. Kyouko pulled Mami closer hearing the blonde sob again. It was the only thing she could do. 

“You know…”Kyouko said after a short time. “When you told me that...and my heart broke. I thought we were over.” Kyouko said. Mami glanced up at her. “Because I knew the guilt would hurt you more because of before. And I knew the last thing I wanted you to feel was that pain...”  
Mami nodded a little. “So that's why I've been distant. And I've been trying to shrug it off as if it bothered me a little. When the fact is it bothers me a lot. Because ….at any moment I could lose you and I wouldn't have a chance to fight for you.” Kyouko said feeling a tear run down her face and she quickly wiped it away. “Kyouko...”Mami said sadly wiping her face a bit more.  
“I love you ...ya'know… your the reason I get up and work. Because I want to be with you.” Kyouko said now finding more tears run down her face and Mami catching each one as they slide down wiping them with her thumb.  
“It sounds dumb but….I want to marry you someday.”Kyouko said making Mami stop catching her tears and look at her a bit shocked. Kyouko glanced at Mami. “I wanna marry you and live with you in our own house and…..have little Kyouko's and Mami's running around if we can and….wake up every morning to you sleeping and…”Kyouko stopped and sniffed rubbing her nose a bit. Mami smiled and leaned up and kissed Kyouko's forehead. “It's not dumb Kyouko...”she said softly.  
Kyouko blushed a bit letting those things slip off her tongue. She hadn't meant to reveal that much to Mami.  
“I'm sorry if I ruined those things for you because of this.” Mami said. Kyouko shook her head. “You didn't ruin them for me….I told you before...I don't mind all your flaws and things you’ve done.” Kyouko said. Mami smiled a little. “Thank you..”she said kissing Kyouko's forehead again.

Kyouko smiled a little. Mami cleared her throat a bit. “You should go get some warm clothes on...you'll catch a cold….”she said quietly. Kyouko smirked. “Idiots don't get sick...”she said in a matter of fact tone. “Well my idiot tends to get sick...”Mami said sliding off Kyouko's lap. “Come on now...”Mami said getting up taking Kyouko by the hands pulling on her. Kyouko sighed getting up following after Mami to the bedroom. “Troublesome...”Kyouko mumbled. 

 

Once in the bedroom Mami turned the lights on and went to get Kyouko some sleep clothes. Kyouko fidgeted a bit. She hadn't seen their bedroom in a while. She had been so busy she had only been on the couch only to not wake Mami up in the mornings when she left for her job. Seeing the room now made her nervous. Of course she had slept in the bed before. But normally heated nights outweighed their simple sleeping routines. Kyouko just couldn't keep her hands off her. Or sit still when needs arise.  
Even with the slight intoxication running through her Kyouko's thoughts were starting to blur her judgment on what to do in this room. Kyouko's emotions were drained. And she knew Mami was in the same state. No. No. no. no. She couldn't. Not when things right now were...difficult.  
On one side a small voice edged Kyouko on to go make Mami remember who she loved and make that name screamed out through out the night. On the other it mimicked the first's option. Holy hell her judgment was drunk. Though Kyouko could understand that. It had been a while. 

Before the matter could be further thought on. Mami placed Kyouko's tank top and sleep shorts into her hands. “Here you are..”Mami said sweetly. “Thanks...”Kyouko mumbled taking the clothes and walking over to the bed reaching back to unclasp her bra. Mami blushed a bit turning away to not look when Kyouko glanced at her. Her voices still cheering to pin Mami against the door and….  
Kyouko shoo'd the voices away. Taking the rest of her clothes off and quickly changing. Kyouko sighed feeling a bit warm now from the tank top and shorts she now wore. When it was clear Mami picked up the discarded undergarments to put them in the laundry room to be washed with the others.

While Mami left for the other room Kyouko sat on the bed. The bed felt so much better to her than the couch. Laying back on her back gave Kyouko a simple pleasured sigh at the comfort it offered. How long had she missed this feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written based on a scenario that transpired between two people. And while it's nice to have a vent written story. It is rather heartbreaking to tell the story.This was written Months ago I just haven't had the time and forgotten it in my folder.  
> Consider this my found some work I did and I'm coming out of my Hiatus.


End file.
